


Hey, Jude

by ace_unavailable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hey Jude, M/M, Purgatory, lullaby, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_unavailable/pseuds/ace_unavailable
Summary: Hey, Jude,Don’t make it bad,Take a sad song and make it better.Remember to let her into your heart.Then, you can start to make it better.





	Hey, Jude

Sometimes, lying awake at night, hunched beneath some outcropping of rock by a dull stream, Dean got lonely in Purgatory. An ache, familiar, that rested as a lump in his throat, Dean listened to the cracking of branches in the perpetual wind of the greyed-out landscape. Shadows gathered like pools of blood in every crevice.   
Dean’s breath struggled to remain steady and quiet, desperate to escape in a strangled sob. His fingernails, uncut, dug into his palms without mercy, denting the calloused surface.  
So lost, so alone, so foreign to this place… it was almost enough to break a man.   
God, he missed Sam. Missed being back with him, laughing, joking, working on cases together again, as a team. Dean would have given anything to have that back. To feel that joy again. To replace the aching pang of longing and fear in his heart.  
But most of all, Dean wanted Cas back. With him. In Purgatory, on Earth. In Heaven or Hell. As long as they were together, it would be ok.   
Except they weren’t together now. Dean had lost him. Moments after they’d arrived, Dean had lost him. Six months, it had been, now, and no closer to finding Cas or a way out of the never-ending forest.  
So Dean prayed to Castiel. He prayed to his own guardian angel, as he did every night, hoping against hope that something good might come of it. It never did. Still, Dean tried.  
Dean prayed to Cas, next, an unspoken “I love you” hovering behind the words.  
Cas,  
If you’re out there… I hope you can hear this. I miss you. Find me. And… just in case you can’t sleep.  
Hey, Jude,  
Don’t make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
Then, you can start to make it better.  
Hey, Jude,  
Don’t be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.  
And any time you feel a pain,  
Hey, Jude,  
Refrain.  
Don’t carry the world on both your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Hey Jude,   
Don't let me down  
You have found her,   
Now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do

The movement you need is on your shoulder.  
Hey Jude,   
Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better.

Humming under his breath as he sent the melody to Cas, Dean felt something tight in his chest loosen. It was almost like when his mother used to sing it to him as a lullaby. He just hoped Cas could hear him.

~

Cas received the prayers each night. Every night, Dean would tell him how much he missed the angel. Every night, it changed. Sometimes it was “I love you”. Other times, “I miss you”. But every night, Dean sang him the same song to sleep.   
Cas could almost hear the other man humming to the lyrics as he prayed.   
Some nights, the longing was too much for Cas. He would battle with himself, debating whether or not to go to Dean, to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. But it would be a lie. An empty promise. Castiel couldn’t do that to the Righteous Man, and Cas couldn’t do that to Dean.   
But that night, six months of prayers finally broke Cas. He knew the melody. Knew the words. He knew where Dean was; he’d stayed close for a while as the longing wore at him.  
One night won’t hurt, he told himself. One night.  
He found Dean beneath the outcropping, hunched with his jaw set and fists clenched. Felt his body loosen as Cas took him into his arms.  
And softly, they sang together.  
“Hey, Jude.  
Don’t make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
Then you begin to make it better.”  
Cas sang Dean to sleep in his arms, cradling him in a soft embrace foreign to the harsh grey of Purgatory. All night, Cas hummed the melody to Dean’s childhood lullaby, shielding him from the horrors of that coarse wasteland. One night.  
By morning, he was gone.


End file.
